yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Gallery of Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL anime cards
This is a gallery of cards from the Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL anime. Cards are listed, ordered first by card type and then by appearance. Normal Monsters MeteorDragon-JP-Anime-ZX-NC.png | Meteor Dragon SkyScout-JP-Anime-ZX-NC.png | Sky Scout Crashbug-JP-Anime-ZX.jpg | Crashbug (card) Effect Monsters GogogoGolem-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Gogogo Golem GagagaMagician-EN-Anime-ZX.jpg | Gagaga Magician ChaosSorcerer-JP-Anime-ZX-NC.png | Chaos Sorcerer InjectionFairyLily-JP-Anime-ZX-NC.png | Injection Fairy Lily KA2DesScissors-JP-Anime-ZX-NC.png | KA-2 Des Scissor LeviaDragonDaedalus-JP-Anime-ZX-NC.png | Levia-Dragon - Daedalus SimorghBirdofDivinity-JP-Anime-ZX-NC.png | Simorgh, Bird of Divinity ThestalostheFirestormMonarch-JP-Anime-ZX-NC.png | Thestalos the Firestorm Monarch TroopDragon-JP-Anime-ZX-NC.png | Troop Dragon CrusaderofEndymion-EN-Anime-ZX.jpg | Crusader of Endymion DarkTunerNightmareHand-JP-Anime-ZX-NC.png | Dark Tuner Nightmare Hand BigJaws-EN-Anime-ZX.jpg | Big Jaws SkullKraken-EN-Anime-ZX.png | Skull Kraken GanbaraKnight-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Ganbara Knight Jawsman-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Jawsman DrillBarnacle-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Drill Barnacle CrashbugX-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Crashbug X CrashbugY-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Crashbug Y CrashbugZ-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Crashbug Z AchachaArcher-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Achacha Archer Goblindbergh-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Goblindbergh SuperCrashbug-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Super Crashbug PorcupineFish-JP-Anime-ZX.jpg | Porcupine Fish Flelf-JP-Anime-ZX.jpg | Flelf Chewbone-JP-Anime-ZX.jpg | Chewbone ChewboneJr-JP-Anime-ZX.jpg | Chewbone Jr. RaiRider-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Rai Rider CeremonialBell-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Ceremonial Bell DesrookArchfiend-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Desrook Archfiend MindonAir-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Mind on Air SummonerMonk-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Summoner Monk TerrorkingArchfiend-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Terrorking Archfiend Flipangutan-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Flipangutan StingingSwordsman-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Stinging Swordsman BeastWarriorPuma-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Beast-Warrior Puma TripleStarTrion-EN-Anime-ZX.png | Triple Star Trion DDEsperStarSparrow-JP-Anime-ZX.png | D.D. Esper Star Sparrow Kagetokage-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Kagetokage PhoenixBeastGairuda-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Phoenix Beast Gairuda IronhammertheGiant-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Ironhammer the Giant DDJetIron-JP-Anime-ZX.png | D.D. Jet Iron StrayCat-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Stray Cat MonsterCat-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Monster Cat JoethePixie-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Joe the Pixie Pinecono-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Pinecono Acorno-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Acorno FrillerRabca-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Friller Rabca SharkStickers-JP-Anime-ZX.jpg | Shark Stickers UFOTurtle-JP-Anime-ZX.png | UFO Turtle ChaosEndRulerRuleroftheBeginningandtheEnd-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Chaos End Ruler - Ruler of the Beginning and the End PompadourBlizzardon-EN-Anime-ZX.png | Pompadour Blizzardon BaggyPantsLavasaurus-EN-Anime-ZX.png | Baggy Pants Lavasaurus Icebergdon-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Icebergdon Flamesaurus-EN-Anime-ZX.png | Flamesaurus GravekeepersDescendant-JP-Anime-ZX.jpg | Gravekeeper's Descendant GalaxyEyesPhotonDragon-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon Daybreaker-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Daybreaker ShiningAngel-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Shining Angel GoddesswiththeThirdEye-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Goddess with the Third Eye Lightserpent-JP-Anime-ZX.jpg | Lightserpent PlasmaBall-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Plasma Ball PhotonCerberus-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Photon Cerberus Fusion Monsters KaiserDragon-JP-Anime-ZX-NC.png | Kaiser Dragon Xyz Monsters Grenosaurus-EN-Anime-ZX.png | Grenosaurus SubmersibleCarrierAeroShark-EN-Anime-ZX.jpg | Submersible Carrier Aero Shark Number17LeviathanDragon-EN-Anime-ZX.png | Number 17: Leviathan Dragon Number39Utopia-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Number 39: Utopia Number34TerrorByte-EN-Anime-ZX.png | Number 34: Terror-Byte BabyTiragon-EN-Anime-ZX.png | Baby Tiragon Number83GalaxyQueen-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Number 83: Galaxy Queen TwinTailCatLady-EN-Anime-ZX.png | Twin Tail Cat Lady BlackRayLancer-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Black Ray Lancer Number61Volcasaurus-EN-Anime-ZX.png | Number 61: Volcasaurus Number19Freezadon-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Number 19: Freezadon Number56GoldRat-EN-Anime-ZX.png | Number 56: Gold Rat Number10Illumiknight-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Number 10: Illumiknight Number20GigaBrilliant-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Number 20: Giga-Brilliant BladeArmorNinja-JP-Anime-ZX.jpg | Blade Armor Ninja Number12CrimsonShadowArmorNinja-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Number 12: Crimson Shadow Armor Ninja Number11BigEye-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Number 11: Big Eye Number16ShockMaster-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Number 16: Shock Master NumberC39UtopiaRay-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Number C39: Utopia Ray Number96DarkMist-EN-Anime-ZX.png | Number 96: Dark Mist WindUpZenmaister-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Wind-Up Zenmaines LeviairtheSeaDragon-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Leviair the Sea Dragon RecycleRhinobot-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Recycle Rhinobot Number30AcidGolemofDestruction-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Number 30: Acid Golem of Destruction Playmaker-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Playmaker MuzurhythmtheStringDjinn-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Muzurhythm the String Djinn DigvorzhakKingofHeavyIndustry-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Digvorzhak, King of Heavy Industry SuperdreadnoughtRailCannonGustavMax-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Superdreadnought Rail Cannon Gustav Max TemtempothePercussionDjinn-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Temtempo the Percussion Djinn TomatoKing-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Tomato King MelomelodytheBrassDjinn-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Melomelody the Brass Djinn KachiKochiDragon-EN-Anime-ZX.png | Kachi Kochi Dragon ThunderEndDragon-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Thunder End Dragon DaigustoPhoenix-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Daigusto Phoenix Number7LuckyStraight-EN-Anime-ZX.png | Number 7: Lucky Straight TinArchduke-EN-Anime-ZX.png | Tin Archduke AntidoteNurse-EN-Anime-ZX.png | Antidote Nurse Number15GimmickPuppetGiantGrinder-EN-Anime-ZX.png | Number 15: Gimmick Puppet Giant Grinder Number32SharkDrake-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Number 32: Shark Drake ChronomalyCrystalChrononaut-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Chronomaly Crystal Chrononaut Number25ForceFocus-EN-Anime-ZX.png | Number 25: Force Focus PhotonPapilloperative-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Photon Papilloperative PhotonStrikeBounzer-JP-Anime-ZX-NC.png | Photon Strike Bounzer SumoKingDog-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Sumo King Dog CatGirlMagician-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Cat Girl Magician Number33ChronomalyMachuMech-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Number 33: Chronomaly Machu Mech Number40GimmickPuppetofStrings-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Number 40: Gimmick Puppet of Strings NeoGalaxyEyesPhotonDragon-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon SuperdimensionalRobotGalaxyDestroyer-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Superdimensional Robot Galaxy Destroyer HeroicChampionExcalibur-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Heroic Champion - Excalibur Number6ChronomalyAtlandis-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Number 6: Chronomaly Atlandis VylonDisigma-JP-Anime-ZX-NC.png | Vylon Disigma OneEyedSkillGainer-JP-Anime-ZX.jpg | One-Eyed Skill Gainer PhotonAlexandraQueen-JP-Anime-ZX-NC.png | Photon Alexandra Queen Number8HeraldicKingGenomHeritage-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Number 8: Heraldic King Genom-Heritage Number9DysonSphere-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Number 9: Dyson Sphere Number88GimmickPuppetofLeo-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Number 88: Gimmick Puppet of Leo NumberC32SharkDrakeVeiss-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Number C32: Shark Drake Veiss HeroicChampionGandiva-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Heroic Champion - Gandiva GagagaCowboy-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Gagaga Cowboy HeroicChampionKusanagi-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Heroic Champion - Kusanagi MiratheStarBearer-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Mira the Star-Bearer ShiningElf-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Shining Elf EvigishkiMerrowgeist-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Evigishki Merrowgeist Number69HeraldryCrest-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Number 69: Heraldry Crest ZWLeoArms-JP-Anime-ZX.png | ZW - Leo Arms Number53HearteartH-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Number 53: Heart-eartH Number92HearteartHDragon-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Number 92: Heart-eartH Dragon StarliegePaladynamo-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Starliege Paladynamo MechquippedAngineer-JP-Anime-ZX-NC.png | Mechquipped Angineer CXyzMechquippedDjinnAngeneral-EN-Anime-ZX.png | CXyz Mechquipped Djinn Angeneral CoachKingGiantrainer-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Coach King Giantrainer CXyzCoachLordUltimatrainer-JP-Anime-ZX.png | CXyz Coach Lord Ultimatrainer NoritotheMoralLeader-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Norito the Moral Leader CXyzSimontheGreatMoralLeader-EN-Anime-ZX.png | CXyz Simon the Great Moral Leader ComicsHeroKingArthur-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Comics Hero King Arthur CXyzComicsHeroLegendArthur-JP-Anime-ZX.png | CXyz Comics Hero Legend Arthur BattlecruiserDianthus-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Battlecruiser Dianthus CXyzBattleshipCherryBlossom-EN-Anime-ZX.png | CXyz Battleship Cherry Blossom IceBeastZerofyne-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Ice Beast Zerofyne BattlinBoxerLeadYoke-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Battlin' Boxer Lead Yoke GauntletLauncher-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Gauntlet Launcher FairyCheerGirl-JP-Anime-ZX-NC.png | Fairy Cheer Girl CXyzDarkFairyCheerGirl-JP-Anime-ZX.png | CXyz Dark Fairy Cheer Girl Number107GalaxyEyesTachyonDragon-JP-Anime-ZX.png | [Number 107: Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon NumberC107NeoGalaxyEyesTachyonDragon-EN-Anime-ZX.png | Number C107: Neo Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon SharkFortress-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Shark Fortress Number105BattlinBoxerStarCestus-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Number 105: Battlin' Boxer Star Cestus NumberC105BattlinBoxerCometCestus-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Number C105: Battlin' Boxer Comet Cestus Number106GiantHand-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Number 106: Giant Hand NumberC106GiantRedHand-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Number C106: Giant Red Hand NumberC39UtopiaRayV-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Number C39: Utopia Ray V UnformedVoid-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Unformed Void GooglyEyesDrumDragon-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Googly-Eyes Drum Dragon IcePrincessZereort-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Ice Princess Zereort SharkCaesar-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Shark Caesar SkypalaceGangaridai-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Skypalace Gangaridai CXyzSkypalaceBabylon-JP-Anime-ZX.png | CXyz Skypalace Babylon Number66MasterKeyBeetle-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Number 66: Master Key Beetle StarliegeLordGalaxion-JP-Anime-ZX-NC.png | Starliege Lord Galaxion Number104Masquerade-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Number 104: Masquerade Number102StarSeraphSentry-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Number 102: Star Seraph Sentry NumberC104UmbralHorrorMasquerade-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Number C104: Umbral Horror Masquerade NumberC39UtopiaRayVictory-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Number C39: Utopia Ray Victory Number44SkyPegasus-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Number 44: Sky Pegasus Number65DjinnBuster-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Number 65: Djinn Buster NumberC65KingOverfiend-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Number C65: King Overfiend NumberC96DarkStorm-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Number C96: Dark Storm Number54LionHeart-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Number 54: Lion Heart BattlinBoxerCheatCommissioner-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Battlin' Boxer Cheat Commissioner NightPapilloperative-JP-Anime-ZX-NC.png | Night Papilloperative Number46Dragluon-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Number 46: Dragluon Number64RoninRaccoonSandayu-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Number 64: Ronin Raccoon Sandayu Number73AbyssSplash-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Number 73: Abyss Splash GorgonicGuardian-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Gorgonic Guardian Number94Crystalzero-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Number 94: Crystalzero NumberC69HeraldryCrestofHorror-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Number C69: Heraldry Crest of Horror NumberC92HearteartHChaosDragon-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Number C92: Heart-eartH Chaos Dragon Number1InfectionBuzzKing-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Number 1: Infection Buzz King Number3CicadaKing-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Number 3: Cicada King Number4StealthKragen-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Number 4: Stealth Kragen KragenSpawn-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Kragen Spawn Number2NinjaShadowMosquito-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Number 2: Ninja Shadow Mosquito NewOrder4EthericAnubis-JP-Anime-ZX.png | New Order 4: Etheric Anubis NewOrder6EthericApophis-JP-Anime-ZX.png | New Order 6: Etheric Apophis NewOrder8EthericSebek-JP-Anime-ZX.png | New Order 8: Etheric Sebek NewOrder10EthericHorus-JP-Anime-ZX.png | New Order 10: Etheric Horus NewOrder12EthericMaahes-JP-Anime-ZX.png | New Order 12: Etheric Maahes NewOrder13EthericAmon-JP-Anime-ZX.png | New Order 13: Etheric Amon Number39UtopiaRoots-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Number 39: Utopia Roots Number10DarkIllumiknight-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Number 10: Dark Illumiknight Number101SilentHonorARK-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Number 101: Silent Honor ARK NumberC15GimmickPuppetGiantHunter-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Number C15: Gimmick Puppet Giant Hunter Number103Ragnazero-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Number 103: Ragnazero NumberC101SilentHonorDARK-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Number C101: Silent Honor DARK NumberC40GimmickPuppetofDarkStrings-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Number C40: Gimmick Puppet of Dark Strings NumberC103Ragnafinity-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Number C103: Ragnafinity NumberC102ArchfiendSeraph-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Number C102: Archfiend Seraph NumberC88GimmickPuppetDisasterLeo-JP-Anime-ZX-NC.png | Number C88: Gimmick Puppet Disaster Leo NumberC6ChronomalyChaosAtlandis-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Number C6: Chronomaly Chaos Atlandis NumberC9ChaosDysonSphere-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Number C9: Chaos Dyson Sphere Number80RhapsodyinBerserk-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Number 80: Rhapsody in Berserk NumberC80RequieminBerserk-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Number C80: Requiem in Berserk Number43ManipulatorofSouls-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Number 43: Manipulator of Souls Number58BurnerVisor-JP-Anime-ZX-NC.png | Number 58: Burner Visor NumberC43HighManipulatorofChaos-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Number C43: High Manipulator of Chaos Number62GalaxyEyesPrimePhotonDragon-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Number 62: Galaxy-Eyes Prime Photon Dragon Number100NumeronDragon-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Number 100: Numeron Dragon NumberC5ChaosChimeraDragon-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Number C5: Chaos Chimera Dragon NumberC73AbyssSupraSplash-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Number C73: Abyss Supra Splash GalaxyStealthDragon-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Galaxy Stealth Dragon Number4NumeronGateCatvari-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Number 4: Numeron Gate Catvari Number3NumeronGateTrini-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Number 3: Numeron Gate Trini Number2NumeronGateDve-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Number 2: Numeron Gate Dve Number1NumeronGateEkam-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Number 1: Numeron Gate Ekam NumberC1GateofChaosNumeronShunya-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Number C1: Numeron Chaos Gate Shunya NumberC1000Numerronius-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Number C1000: Numerronius NumberiC1000NumerroniusNumerronia-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Number iC1000: Numerronius Numerronia CXyzBarianHope-JP-Anime-ZX.png | CXyz Barian Hope Number39UtopiaBeyond-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Number 39: Utopia Beyond GagagaSamurai-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Gagaga Samurai NumberF0FutureKingHope-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Number F0: Future King Hope Number99UtopicDragon-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Number 99: Utopic Dragon Spell Cards BlusteringWinds-JP-Anime-ZX.jpg | Blustering Winds DianKetotheCureMaster-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Dian Keto the Cure Master MonsterReborn-EN-Anime-ZX.png | Monster Reborn Tornado-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Tornado DoubleorNothing-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Double or Nothing! WonderWand-EN-Anime-ZX.jpg | Wonder Wand Salvage-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Salvage AquaJet-EN-Anime-ZX.jpg | Aqua Jet CrashbugRoad-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Crashbug Road ThunderShort-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Thunder Short InfectedMail-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Infected Mail Cracking-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Cracking ReleaseLease-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Release Lease ArchfiendsOath-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Archfiend's Oath FallingDown-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Falling Down BookofFlip-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Book of Flip SpaceRation-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Space Ration FuriousMaxsCurse-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Furious Max's Curse AttrafficControl-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Attraffic Control InvitingCat-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Inviting Cat CatMeeting-JP-Anime-ZX.jpg | Cat Meeting FlipFlap-JP-Anime-ZX.jpg | Flip Flap MysteriousCatTransformation-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Mysterious Cat Transformation CatWorld-JP-Anime-ZX.jpg | Cat World EgoBoost-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Ego Boost MysticalSpaceTyphoon-EN-Anime-ZX.png | Mystical Space Typhoon RushRecklessly-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Rush Recklessly FrozenIceCave-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Frozen Ice Cave Necrovalley-JP-Anime-ZX.jpg | Necrovalley XyzGift-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Xyz Gift ArmoredXyz-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Armored Xyz TwinVolcano-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Twin Volcano PhotonVeil-JP-Anime-ZX.jpg | Photon Veil PhotonLead-JP-Anime-ZX.jpg | Photon Lead MonsterSlots-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Monster Slots PhotonWind-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Photon Wind CrossAttack-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Cross Attack Trap Cards JustDesserts-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Just Desserts SecretBarrel-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Secret Barrel ByeByeDamage-EN-Anime-ZX.png | Bye Bye Damage GoblinOutoftheFryingPan-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Goblin Out of the Frying Pan ZeusBreath-EN-Anime-ZX.jpg | Zeus' Breath ExplosiveUrchin-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Explosive Urchin AsleepattheSwitch-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Asleep at the Switch DamageVaccineMAX-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Damage Vaccine Ω Max BugSwitch-EN-Anime-ZX.png | Bug Switch UltraC-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Ultra C TraitorFog-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Traitor Fog HalfUnbreak-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Half Unbreak RespectPlay-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Respect Play TrionBarrier-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Trion Barrier ReserveCyclone-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Reserve Cyclone HeartfeltAppeal-EN-Anime-ZX.png | Heartfelt Appeal WingsofUnity-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Wings of Unity ChangetoJetIron-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Change to Jet Iron FieryFervor-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Fiery Fervor VectorChange-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Vector Change StarSparrowForever-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Star Sparrow Forever PixieGong-JP-Anime-ZX.jpg | Pixie Gong BattleBreak-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Battle Break FishRain-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Fish Rain BlizzardEggLevel5-EN-Anime-ZX.png | Blizzard Egg Level 5 FlameEggLevel5-EN-Anime-ZX.png | Flame Egg Level 5 GlareLevel5-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Glare Level 5 Avalanche-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Avalanche VolcanicAsh-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Volcanic Ash MirrorForce-EN-Anime-ZX.png | Mirror Force SkillDrain-JP-Anime-ZX.jpg | Skill Drain CompensationExchange-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Compensation Exchange VolcanicAbyss-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Volcanic Abyss DamageDiet-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Damage Diet IcyCrevasse-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Icy Crevasse ForcedChange-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Forced Change FinalOffering-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Final Offering CopyKnight-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Copy Knight Lumenize-JP-Anime-ZX.jpg | Lumenize MirrorMail-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Mirror Mail ZEXAL